A Total Drama Spinoff: The Mastermind
by TheLostBrainiac2000
Summary: (SYOC Closed!) Don is back for a brand new spinoff series after the success of The Ridonculous Race. This time, the series is based off the cult-popular, but ill-fated, "The Mole." 14 contestants play for up to 750,000 dollars by working as a team. However, one of them can't be trusted: The Mastermind. The winner? The one who answers the question: "Who is the Mastermind?"
1. Episode 0: The Mastermind Auditions

Total Drama Presents: The Mastermind

* * *

Don stands in a completely white room, looking directly at a camera with a serious look on his face.

"Take 14 strangers," he began. "And force them to work together in challenges, playing for up to $750,000."

The view jump cuts to his right, where he turns his head back to the camera. "But, one of them can't be trusted," he adds. "A saboteur. A traitor. The Mastermind."

Again the view jump cuts, this time to his left, where Don turns his head to yet again face the camera. "The winner?" he says, "reading the minds" of his audience. "The one who answers the question: "Who is the Mastermind?"

* * *

The Current Cast:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

7.

8.

9.

10.

11.

12.

13\. Randall Terrasco, The Self-Proclaimed MLG

14\. Carmen Willinston, The Devious News Anchor

* * *

And here's the application, it will be posted on my profile in a little while!

The Basic Stuff

Name (First and Last):

Age (It can be anywhere above 16):

Gender:

Birth date:

Occupation:

Stereotype:

Personality (Be descriptive, I will be picky about this):

Bio (Be descriptive, I will be picky and try not to make it tragic):

Appearance

Body Type (Add weight and height if you can):

Skin Color:

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings/Marking/Etc.:

Eye Color/Shape:

Hair Color/Style:

Normal Outfit:

Swimming Outfit:

Sleeping Outfit:

Formal Outfit:

Inside their head

Likes(MINIMUM 4):

Dislikes(MINIMUM 4):

Fear(s):

Allergies/Mental Illnesses/Diseases? (NOT EVERYONE NEEDS TO HAVE ONE):

Would they be willing to make an alliance?:

If so, with what kind of people?:

If not, why not?:

Sexuality:

Would they be interested in romance?:

If yes, who would they like to be with?...:

And who would YOU expect them to be with?:

If no, why not?:

Gameplay

Would your OC make a good Mastermind?:

Do they have any strategies?:

How good are they physically?:

Mentally?:

At memory?:

At eating challenges?:

At controlling their fear?:

At quick thinking?:

Can they be trusted?:

Would they take immunity over adding money to the Group Pot?:

Last, but definitely not least

Audition Tape:

Anything I've missed?:

* * *

This is a Total Drama spin-off based on the ill-fated TV show, "The Mole." If you don't know about it, here's a link to its Wikipedia page: wiki/The_Mole_(U.S._TV_series)  
Basically, one of the players is meant to be a saboteur, working against the team, and the rest of the players must discover who it is. The cast will play as a team in challenges for money, and all the money they earn will go into a Group Pot. However, for all the money they lose or miss out on, it will go into the Mastermind's Pot. Each episode, eliminations consist of 10-question quizzes on the Mastermind and what they've done in the game. The player with the lowest score is eliminated (or "executed" in the case of The Mole.) If there is a tie for last place, the player who finished the quiz the slowest is eliminated. The last non-Mastermind player standing wins the entire Group Pot.

Also, yes, 2 of my OC's will be participating in this, but they won't win, I promise! Heck, they probably won't get to the final 3.

And of course, some rules ( **And to be sure that you read these rules, please add the word zucchini before your application** : )

 **1\. NO MARY-SUES OR GARY-STUS, NO SUPERNATURAL POWERS IN YOUR PLAYERS, NO OFFENSIVE CHARACTERS!**

 **2\. YOU MUST USE THIS APPLICATION ONLY. I'M OKAY WITH A FEW THINGS BEING ADDED TO IT, BUT IF YOU USE AN APP THAT'S NOT SIMILAR TO THIS ONE, YOU WILL NOT GET YOUR OC IN!**

 **3\. NO APP'S IN REVIEWS UNLESS YOU'RE A GUEST! IF YOU HAVE AN ACCOUNT, PM ONLY! EVEN IF YOU'RE ON MOBILE WITH A FF ACCOUNT, YOU CAN STILL PM PEOPLE JUST FINE!**

 **4\. NO CARBON COPIES OF PAST TOTAL DRAMA CONTESTANTS! I WANT ORIGINALITY!**

Ok, now that you've survived that rant, I hope I can get some great characters from you lovely people, as I know some of you've already made some awesome characters!


	2. Updated Cast List 1

I figure this could let me get away with the update to this story, saw someone else do this, and I figured it was worth a try to avoid breaking rules. Anyway, we now have an update to The Mastermind, as you'll see here...

DISCLAIMER: The only thing I own here... is myself. You'll see what I'm talking about.

* * *

The large, blonde young man sat in the blue love seat, wearing his blue jeans, large Donkey Kong themed t-shirt, and his bright white pair of headphones resting on top of his large head and messy blonde hair.

He had an alias to live up to; being "TheLostBrainiac2000" on Fanfiction and a college student at the same time wasn't easy. Assignments weren't always tough, but trying to do that, pick next semester's classes, and keep updated on FanFiction? Good luck with that. He knew for a fact school came first, and he usually made FanFiction to practice his writing skills anyway, but now was a real test.

A few days ago, he had added a new story to the website, based off the Total Drama series; "A Total Drama Spinoff: The Mastermind." The only trouble was it was an SYOC- something he had never tried before in his life. Sure, he submitted his own OC's to some SYOC stories- albeit some far better than others- but now was a new trial for him.

He was happy that he felt confident after his test on Stephen King's _On Writing,_ and now had a bit of opportunity to check on the Total Drama FanFiction- only to see it spontaneously fill up with troll stories. Luckily, he knew to just ignore them with one helpful little part in the description called the word count. 2 words, 41 words- basically, he would know whether to stay away from those "stories" made to anger people and get basic click bait. Now the most important thing for his FanFiction visit today- taking another look at the applications for The Mastermind.

"9 in all," he mumbled to himself "6 male, 2 female, and 1 that's giving me an option between male and 'transgender' male, though I'll just consider that just male, even if he is transgender."

"I've got only 12 spots on this, and I want gender to be split up a bit- half male, half female... so I'll need to ask for more female submissions. Let's see," the writer said while reviewing the applications one more time.

"I think I'll accept both female I've got, so we've got Cassia and Ingrid in this... I think I'll let our transgender player in, so there's Gabriel's chance..."

"Let's see... 6 males submitted left, and only 5 spots for them." The young man tries to rate the remaining applications.

"Ok, Kyle is definitely in. I need a good mean character and he works. Think I'll accept Jack too, he's the only one I've got in submissions that's over 20 years old, and I like his character too... and let's also accept Christopher, 'cause the submitter gave me some really good plot ideas."

"Hmm... that leaves Ace, Joshua, and Samuel."

"I like Samuel... but the app is a bit messy, and I think I'll need some somewhat serious characters to balance out the group... Plus, I'm not really sure I can give him much of a plot. I've seen Ace's character get submitted around these SYOC's before, same with Joshua... but they still seem like good characters, so I think I'll take them." He then began to type out the current cast list.

* * *

The Current Cast:

1\. Christopher Washington, The Sentinel of Liberty (kaijudude1000)

2\. Cassia Rayens, The Exuberant Explorer (thedaffodilqueen)

3\. Ace Eastwood, The Two-Faced Foreign Jock (AceSeesYouuu)

4\. Ingrid Alistair, The Engineering Buff (Clockwork Princess)

5\. Kyle Greenway, The Straight-A Student (CaptainMunch)

6.

7\. Gabriel Wilson, The Scatterbrain (Leaving Autumn)

8.

9\. Jack Fangs, The Danger-Loving Archaeologist (Prince TigerMasters)

10.

11\. Joshua Valentine, The Tragic Comic (Meowth's Toon Dragon)

12.

13\. Randall Terrasco, The Self-Proclaimed MLG (Mine)

14\. Carmen Willinston, The Devious News Anchor (Mine)

* * *

The young writer felt so relieved to have himself set with that. And now, he's got a commuter-only Smash Brothers tournament to attend (and probably lose)!

* * *

 **Note:** Clever, huh? Anyway, as I mentioned, sorry to Power Master Story Writer for not having Samuel in. In fairness, he was a good character, but I wanted to keep an even ratio between male and female characters, and I just liked other characters more.

Now, FanFictioneers, I need female OC's, and only 4 spots remain! Same rules apply as before, and be sure to take a look back at the first chapter to find them. Good luck, and I wish you the best!

...And stay awesome, of course!  
~TheLostBrainiac2000


	3. The Final Cast List!

If it wasn't obvious, I do NOT own Total Drama or Fresh TV in any way. If I did, we'd already be working on a new season of Ridonculous Race. Speaking of which, expect Ridonculous Race: Global Redonction to be published before the end of the month!

* * *

As the young blonde sat in his room, listening music from foreign countries- some of which, he doubts his friends or classmates have even heard of (thank you Eurovision)- he continued to ponder over his choices of characters submitted for his Total Drama Fanfiction; _The Mastermind._ He was relieved to have a bit of an easy weekend (despite the extremely frustrating math homework) but he was still having trouble selecting his choices for the final few spots. He knew he needed to make a decision- and it needed to be done.

"Ok, let's see... I'll take April- not because I feel bad for Power Master Story Writer. I think this character's good, and she's different from the rest of them. She's the type I need." He types April's info into the cast list.

"Now, this person gave me 2 OC, but since one of them is male, I can only pick the female one- Charlotte- and I think she'll work. Character works, and I'll need someone with a bubbly attitude."

"I don't think I'll take Hellena," the writer says to himself. "Mainly because I don't wanna rely on characters whose intent is to enter with another character. That, and I still have no clue what a "Kismesis" is, and I can't exactly use "The Beautiful B**** as a stereotype, can I?"

"I've seen a character like Rachel before, but she'd work in a game like this one. Plus, I like the idea of a punk music lover being in this story, for some reason. She's in," the writer tells himself as he continues to write the list.

That left 2 characters- Aria and Blake.

Throughout the rest of the day (while he wasn't working on schoolwork, that is) he couldn't figure out who to pick from.

* * *

It's about 2 days later now, and both characters are great in his eyes. But only picking one? That's like picking a favorite kind of music. All the genres have something likable about them, and while you do have your favorites, you're not sure which one you really like best.

The writer had one idea left- a fellow Fanfictioneer (who will remain **anonymous** at this time, whether they like it or not) asked if applications were still being accepted, to which he unfortunately had to say "no." But that's when he thought of something- this author may be able to help make up his mind! Who better to help with a Fanfic than a fellow fanfic writer? So, he sent both applications without the usernames of either user.

"This is my honest opinion when I say that I think Blake is a little more complicated and versatile, something I like a lot in a character. She's really well described and has a more rugged charm that Aria, so I would honestly choose Blake Noxic. Aria would be a good mastermind, but I just see her being another Heather."

The writer understood loud and clear, and while he did like Aria, it did make sense that Blake just had a little more depth to her. He hates to disappoint people more than anything, but he knows it has to happen.

"Winchester's not gonna be happy about this..."

* * *

The Complete Cast:

1\. Christopher Washington, The Sentinel of Liberty (kaijudude1000)

2\. Cassia Rayens, The Exuberant Explorer (thedaffodilqueen)

3\. Ace Eastwood, The Two-Faced Foreign Jock (AceSeesYouuu)

4\. Ingrid Alistair, The Engineering Buff (Clockwork Princess)

5\. Kyle Greenway, The Straight-A Student (CaptainMunch)

6\. Charlotte Puella, The Naive Sweetheart (Scarlet Drop)

7\. Gabriel Wilson, The Scatterbrain (Leaving Autumn)

8\. April Kendall, The Tomboyish Genius (Power Master Story Writer)

9\. Jack Fangs, The Danger-Loving Archaeologist (Prince TigerMasters)

10\. Rachel Xavier, The Aspiring Punk Rock Star (Phantomwriter)

11\. Joshua Valentine, The Tragic Comic (Meowth's Toon Dragon)

12\. Blake Noxic, The Rebel Chainsaw Artist (Fool Arcana Kaiju)

13\. Randall Terrasco, The Self-Proclaimed MLG (Mine)

14\. Carmen Willinston, The Devious News Anchor (Mine)

* * *

"Well... at least the list is complete now," he said to himself. "Better get to typing the update. Hope they keep in mind, just 'cause they said their character wouldn't be a good Mastermind, doesn't mean they won't be the Mastermind..."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand, there you have it, ladies and gents! Our final castlist for _The Mastermind_! If you were confused by the last statement, it means that ANYONE can be the Mastermind, even if you said they wouldn't be that good at it. ;) And again, very sorry to Winchester and Sophia Crutchfield... but, I may be able to get cameos for the characters that didn't get in(Including Samuel from before)! So, keep your eyes peeled for them!

As for the story itself, it'll be a bit cryptic, given the secret-agent-esqe style of "The Mole," and hints will be tricky to find. So, to prepare our players for the first few challenges, I'd like you to answer me this in your reviews:

1\. Can your OC handle heights?

2\. Can your OC handle swimming/being underwater?

3\. Can your OC remember facts about the other players for a long/good amount of time?

4\. Is your OC good at thinking under pressure?

5\. Is your OC good at communicating to other players?


End file.
